


All My Space-Children

by INMH



Series: International Fanworks Day 2018 [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2018, Soap Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: For IFW 2018. Cassian’s a bit bewildered to discover Draven’s taste in programming.





	All My Space-Children

It must be the fever.  
  
It must be that Cassian’s brain is currently cooking itself to death, because how else can he explain this?  
  
“I didn’t know you liked soap-operas… Sir.”  
  
Draven gives a noncommittal grunt and a small shrug. Had the mission gone to plan- if Cassian hadn’t passed out in the middle of the casino last night- they’d be getting shot at right now.  
  
Instead, Cassian is watching General Draven watch some stupid holo-vid drama about… Something or other, he’s really not in a position to be paying close attention to anything right now.  
  
_The General is watching some ridiculous drama,_ he thinks, watching as two women slap each other in the projection, _and I think he’s actually enjoying it._  
  
Cassian starts giggling, then outright laughing, only stopping when Draven directs an odd look at him.  
  
“Go back to sleep, Captain.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
_Kay will never believe this._  
  
-End


End file.
